


Saving My Soul For Someone Like You

by gillywulf



Series: Republic Tribe [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is a little lonely without Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving My Soul For Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> For this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ha6qE-a5Gc

Evenings were a lot less fun alone. Asami took a sip from her wine glass and flipped to the next page of the contract in front of her. The TV played quietly in the background for the sake of noise. Korra wasn't due to finish Warped Tour for another week and Asami was lonely.

But loneliness made her unsociable and hanging out with friends was the last thing she wanted. So there she sat in her sweatpants, reading boring contracts. The sudden vibration of her phone interrupted her concentration midsentence. She groaned and answered it.  
  
"We are one minute from your building and it will take us two minutes to walk up your stairs so have three minutes to put on real clothes and make yourself presentable" came the forceful voice of her friend Bai that Asami'd had since childhood. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for it tonight, I'm sorry-"  
  
"No, you are going to come karaoke with us, you have two minutes" The abrupt dial tone signaled that Bai had hung up to prevent arguments. Asami groaned and tossed her phone onto the sofa next to her.

Attempting to weasel her way out of it would be impossible, her friend was strong willed and dragged her places oddly frequently. By the time her friends pounded on her door, she had changed her clothes and was fixing her hair. She let them in and her friend took one look at her and shook her head.  
  
"No, you look half-assed. You need to look hot. I know you've got a low cut shimmery thing somewhere" Bai started digging around in her wardrobe and Asami gave up. She let herself be dressed and made up. She barely had time to lock the door behind her as they left. The karaoke bar was dim, but colorfully lit.

Her friends jumped on the catalogued book and chose songs as soon as they sat down. Asami bought a drink first and then waited until they had all gone before choosing one of her own. She ignored the fact that it was a duet. She could just imagine Korra singing it with her.

After her turn, Bai pushed her towards the stage. She hopped onto the stage reluctantly as the song began to play. Things were going well and she began to loosen up. Everything was fine until a second voice harmonized with her during the chorus.

She kept singing, holding on to the faint hope that it was part of the track and not some random stranger. Just before the start of the second verse, someone hopped onto the stage beside her and she felt the breathe rush from her lungs.

Still singing, Korra enveloped her in a tight hug and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Matching with the lyrics of the song, she ran her hand through Asami's hair and the lawyer was so overwhelmed that continuing to song was nearly impossible.

Her Korra was there, in the _flesh_. They danced as ridiculously as possible during the parts without vocals, but all Asami wanted to do was drag her girlfriend into a dark corner and have her way with her. The song came to an end and the resulting kiss was immensely satisfying.

Nearly everyone in the bar gave them loud whooping cheers and those who didn't clapped enthusiastically. Asami grabbed the front of Korra's shirt and did just as she wanted to. They found a nice dark corner and spent the next few singers getting reacquainted. They parted with a soft sigh and the singer buried her face in Asami's neck.  
  
"What are you even doing here?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"Your friend called me and said you were moping, so we set this up. But also the show was close enough that it was possible" Asami groaned. Bai was the source of her problems. They'd have to have words later. She let herself melt into Korra's arms and really relax for the first time since she'd last seen her.  
  
"How's Kuvira doing?" she asked sarcastically. The singer let out a chuckle.  
  
"She avoids me at every turn, it's hilarious. Tahno's made a game out of it" Asami laughed and buried her nose in Korra's hair.  
  
"How log do I have you for?" Solid arms tightened around her.  
  
"Until midnight. That's the longest the guys can hold the bus for" The lawyer sighed kissed the other woman's temple.  
  
"Well then, I guess we should go make the best if our time together, Cinderella"


End file.
